


[SC]R18 abo three+one 一萨三云

by GGADverygood



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGADverygood/pseuds/GGADverygood
Relationships: 宿敌 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	[SC]R18 abo three+one 一萨三云

abo平行时空  
(在平行时空里拐了三个克劳德回家的老萨，果然我的xp就是搞奶妈云)

围在萨菲罗斯身边的，是两个刚进入发情期的克劳德，一左一右的窝在他身边。

刚从浴室出来的克劳德，正好在客厅里撞见那两个“克劳德”，其中一个搂着男人亲吻，另一个背对着他坐在萨菲罗斯胯间，深色的性器在雪白的臀肉里进进出出。

萨菲罗斯侧过头，看了站着的克劳德一眼，朝他招手，示意他过来。

克劳德被盯的瞬间脸红，他逃跑似的奔回房间。

听到外面传来一阵阵不堪的呻吟，克劳德气的踢了踢关上的房门，胸口却忽然开始刺痛起来，他泄气地扑到床上，双手紧抓着衣领，整个人缩的小小的。

被带到这个有两个“克劳德”的平行世界已经有一周了，而他所在的时间线则是被扎克斯救过之后的。

讽刺的是，过了半年之后就生下了萨菲罗斯的孩子，也就是一周前，他还没来得及见一见自己的孩子就被带走了。

他们三个几乎是被软禁在这公寓里的，唯一的钥匙在萨菲罗斯手里，克劳德曾经劝说过另外两个比较年轻的“克劳德”，叫他们一起逃跑。

即使在听完克劳德说萨菲罗斯会变成一个灭世大魔王，他们都不信，甚至劝克劳德别多想。

萦绕在鼻间的信息素，令他烦躁地转过身，不知过了多久，门外的声音才消停下，克劳德也忍不住口渴开门出去。

沙发上，只有两个靠在一起熟睡的“克劳德”，交叠的大腿间淌出不少黏液，脸上的潮红还没散去，客厅里却不见萨菲罗斯的踪影。

就在克劳德准备洗个杯子时，他感觉背后一热，一双手撑在洗手池边，把他整个人困住在对方怀里。

“需要帮忙么？”

身后的人低声询问着，轻咬着他颈后的腺体，那双手摸着他的腰，再慢慢抚到克劳德的胸前。

“别碰我！”克劳德抓住他的手，反应强烈的挣扎着。

萨菲罗斯直接把他抱起，放到餐桌上，连带着扣到最上面的扣子都扯开，睡衣里露出被绷带层层包裹的胸脯。

撕开湿透的绷带之后，弹出一对鼓鼓的小奶包，乳首因为挤压而变得嫣红肿胀，随着呼吸起伏的胸口周围散发着一股奶香。

克劳德伸手试图挡住他，胸口却被一双粗糙的手分别抓住。

“你会喜欢的。”

他先用拇指搓揉了一阵乳尖，再抓着那两团软肉慢慢挤压起来。

克劳德先是紧张的揪住对方的手，随着胀痛渐渐消失，他感觉被揉的越来越舒服，胸前还变得湿润起来，他迷茫的看着萨菲罗斯。

带着奶香的白色汁液从乳首溢出，顺着他的手滑入指缝，萨菲罗斯抬起手，将沾满乳汁的手指塞进克劳德嘴里。

“自己的奶水好吃么？”

舌尖上有微甜的味道，侵入的手指逗弄着他，还时不时的探入喉咙深处，咽不下的津液从嘴角流出，克劳德虽然抓住了那只手，却制止不了。

裤子也不知道什么时候被剥掉的，变得柔软的身体很轻易的就吞下对方的性器，那种被填满的感觉，让克劳德意识到自己又发情了。

桌子因为两人激烈的动作而摇晃起来，厨房里满是拍打臀肉的声音，因为害怕被外面的“他们”发现，克劳德努力克制着不叫出声，却引起对方恶意的捉弄。

萨菲罗斯捏着克劳德翘起的性器，用指尖堵住出口，下身重重地顶着里面的腺体，看他变得混乱又脆弱的表情。

克劳德难受的弓起腰，双腿不住地颤抖着，像脱水的鱼一般大口呼吸着，时不时发出一些甜腻的呻吟。

“放...开唔——”他的生殖腔一下子被顶开，对方的性器卡在腔口里开始涨大，那种要撑坏的感觉再次袭来。

克劳德害怕地推着压来的萨菲罗斯，急得哭了出来。

“好狡猾，居然偷偷的跟主人做。”

“就是啊。”

醒来的两个“克劳德”来到厨房，一脸羡慕的看着他。

此时，萨菲罗斯的手忽然松开，在他痉挛的体里射进一股又一股的黏液。

克劳德也挺着腰射了出来，喷出来的精液溅到胸口上，混着乳汁的体液顺着身体缓缓流到桌面上，他失神的抱住萨菲罗斯，靠在对方颈窝处。


End file.
